the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalker
The '''Stalker '''is a special infected in RotDN: Energy Strike. It is the second boss infected to be encountered. Description Stalkers are intected who became infected by the X-Zeno pathogen. An autopsy shows the host died from radiation poisoning. Their arms are grossly out of proportion, and have extremely small muscle mass suggesting mild malnutrition. They stand at seven to eight feet tall, possessing extremely sharp teeth and claws. It also possesses mandible jaws. The Stalker's eyes appear completely red, suggesting they are blind. However, it is noted that Stalkers use echolocation to navigate the area. It is also noted they can track moving targets. Strategy Stalkers are capable of mowing down an entire team of survivors. They are the most difficult to spot, often hiding in the air vents or on trees. As it's eyes are based on movement and echolocation, it can pose an extreme threat to anyone. The claws of a Stalker can instantly kill a survivor. Not only is it capable of wiping out survivors completely, they are capable of calling in an Amalgamate horde. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * A Stalker will not attack a survivor unless provoked. Keep as quiet and stand still as possible as not to alert the Stalker. * Like most boss infected, Stalkers are immune to conventional damage. The only way of damaging the Stalker is by using explosive weapons, Psi abilities, or electricity. * There are a few warning signs of when a Stalker is nearby; The Stalker tends to make heavy footsteps, and sound is key in order to stay out of it's echolocation range. ** It also makes random noises, which appear to sound mechanical mixed with organic screeching, growling, breathing, and roaring. * The Stalker is well known for surprise attacks. Keep away from air vents or trees to avoid Stalker attacks. * Stalkers will be instantly alerted if a generator or power source comes online. The best option is to flee the area and pick the best hiding spot. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * Camping in a single vent or tree will make the Stalker more predictable. Change locations in order to successfully win a match. * Stalkers can also feed on corpses, survivor or not. This can heal the Stalker potentially. However, this process makes them extremely vulnerable to ambushes. * Stalkers have a forty-five percent chance of spawning. When in the spawning phase, spawn somewhere out of sight in close quarters. * Stalkers can potentially compromise survivor holdouts if the survivors are not careful enough. However, this can make the Stalker vulnerable to sniping as it's in the open. * Stalkers have the ability to deflect Bile Bombs from another survivor. This can be used to the player's advantage. Statistics Strengths * Immune to conventional weapons. * Perfect for stealth players. * Can climb on many surfaces. * Extremely resilient. * Resistant to melee attacks. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to explosive weapons, Psionic abilities, armor piercing rounds and electricity. * Back is a weak point. * Nocturnal only, meaning it is only available at night. * Feral only, meaning it is not capable of following orders. * Weakened by ultraviolet light. Achievements Stalker's bane * Kill a Stalker using Icicle. No bodies of the fallen * As a Stalker, kill and cannibalize all survivors in a single match. It gets worse * Survive against the Evolved Stalker. Leaderless * Defeat the Alpha Stalker. Trivia * Stalkers are only encountered in the campaign on Normal or higher. * The Stalker is inspired by the Hunter from Monstrum, the Xenomorph from the alien series, The Volatile from Dying Light, as well as certain insects and spiders. Themes Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens Category:Bosses